Jack McBrayer
|birthplace = Macon, Georgia, U.S. |roles = Voice actor |characters = Captain |otherprojects = Phineas and Ferb, Wander Over Yonder |image2 = |caption2 =}} 'Jack McBrayer '(born May 27, 1973) is an American actor, voice artist and comedian. He is most famous for 30 Rock, Wreck-it Ralph ''and the ''Disney XD cartoon Wander Over Yonder. Jack provides the voice of the Captain in "The Island of Lost Dakotas". He also voiced Irving on Phineas and Ferb. Life and career McBrayer was born in Georgia and studied theater at the University of Evansville. McBrayer worked at Second City and iO from 1995 to 2002, an experience that introduced him to 30 Rock creator Tina Fey and prepared him "100 percent" for his role in her show. From 2002-2004, McBrayer appeared in over 80 sketches on Late Night with Conan O'Brien, often lampooning his own Southern upbringing by playing stereotypical hillbilly characters. On August 10, 2007, and September 20, 2008, he made a cameo appearance on Late Night playing his character (Kenneth Parcell) from 30 Rock. During the first appearance, O'Brien remarked to him, "I thought you were above this now." McBrayer also reprised his Kenneth the Page role twice (November 24, 2009 and January 13, 2010) after O'Brien's switch to The Tonight Show, and has appeared on Conan's Legally Prohibited From Being Funny on Television Tour at stops in Eugene, Oregon, Universal City, California (on the Universal Studios lot where O'Brien taped Tonight), and the final tour stop in Atlanta, in his home state of Georgia. McBrayer also had a minor recurring role as a waiter at the Bluth family's country club in Arrested Development. In 2008, McBrayer was featured throughout the video for "Touch My Body" by Mariah Carey. During the shooting for the video, it is reported McBrayer accidentally hit Carey in the face with a Frisbee. McBrayer also appears in the first episode in the fifth season of Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! as a spokesman in a spoof advertisement for the fictional "Diarrhea-phragm." He works as a voice actor in the American animated series Ugly Americans. McBrayer appeared in the 2010 film Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore, ''and provided the voice of Fix-It Felix in the 2012 Disney CGI film ''Wreck-It Ralph. He also regularly appears in the skit "Knock Knock Joke of the Day" on the hit children's television show, Yo Gabba Gabba! since season 2 with Paul Scheer. He appeared in 2011 in "The Simpsons" voicing Ewell Freestone in the episode "The Great Simpsina ". He could more recently be heard as the title character of Wander in the Disney XD cartoon Wander Over Yonder, created by Craig McCracken, creator of The Powerpuff Girls, which previewed after the special "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel". Dan Povenmire confirmed that this would not conflict with his work on Phineas and Ferb. He also guest-starred as the Pirate Mummy in Disney Junior's Jake and the Never Land Pirates show during the episode "Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb". Category:J Category:Voice Actors Category:Males Category:Male Voice Actors Category:Cast Category:Real Life Category:Phineas and Ferb Alumni Category:Voice Actor